A foam discharging device that mixes liquid soap with a gas to discharge the soap as a mousse-like foam is known (Patent Literature 1).
Also, techniques have been proposed to discharge foam such that the discharge foam has a specific shape. For example, Patent Literature 2 proposes a technique for forming, with a single pressing operation, a foam-formed product that looks like a character by attaching a foam discharging adapter having a plurality of discharging openings formed according to a specific arrangement and diameter to a nozzle head of a foam pump-equipped container that discharges content liquid as foam from a nozzle by pressing and operating the nozzle head. Patent Literature 3 proposes a similar foam discharging adapter, whereby a twisted foam-formed product is formed by a single pressing operation.